ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Poza naszym wszechświatem
Poza naszym wszechświatem to trzydziesty odcinek z serii Karl 10: Spadkobierca Omnitrixa. Został napisany przez użytkownika Benios912. Streszczenie Statek kosmiczny na którym znajdowali się Karl Tennyson, Weather, Julia, Statek i Azmuth wpadł w wielki portal prowadzący do innego wymiaru. Cóż to za wymiar i czy będą w nim mile przyjęci? Fabuła Chwilę, później po otworzeniu się wielkiego portalu. Statek kosmiczny wpadł w portal, a w nim walczący z wandalami bohaterowie nie wiedzieli o tym. George powiedział: "Witam w moim domu! Witamy w Neatherze!". Karl nie wiedział o co mu chodzi i wkrótce pokonawszy wrogów zobaczył, że znajduje się w innym wymiarze. Weather powiadomił go, że statek wkrótce rozbije się. Tennyson zmienił się w Kulopłota i wziął do ze sobą Azmutha, przybrał formę kuli i wyskoczył ze statku. Weather wyleciał z pojazdu wraz z Julią scaloną ze Statkiem. Pojazd kosmiczny uległ katastrofie i wybuchł, a bohaterowie ujrzeli świat, który posiadał oceany lawy i w niektórych miejscach występujący naturalnie tam ogień. Karl powiadomił innych, że to jest Neather, wymiar o którym mu wspomniał George. Marine zdziwiony kazał im spojrzeć w górę. Weather zauważył, że "dach" pokryty jest ogromnymi złożami Kryształu nieskończoności. Zdziwieni bohaterowie jak sparaliżowani wpatrywali się w te złoża niezniszczalnego minerału. Wkrótce otoczyli ich mieszkańcy, którzy byli podobni do tych co napotkali w statku. Azmuth kazał przybliżyć Tennysonowi jego Ultimatrix. Chłopak nie wiedział o co chodzi Galwanowi, lecz zrobił co mu kazał. Mędrzec "gmerał" coś w zegarku. Powoli zbliżali się do nich wrodzy mieszkańcy Neatheru a Karl kazał się spieszyć Azmuthowi. Ten w ostatniej chwili powiedział, że już wszystko gotowe. Zdziwiony Karl usłyszał komunikat z Ultimatrixa "Wszystkie próbki DNA odblokowane". Wrogowie zaatakowali bohaterowie rozpoczęli walkę. Podekscytowany tym, że posiada wszystkich kosmitów odblokowanych Tennyson uderzył w tarczę zegarka i zmienił się w Szlamfajera, który wytworzył wielką falę ognia. Ogień nie zrobił na wrogach wrażenia, ponieważ ci byli odporni na ogień i wysokie temperatury. Kiedy Szlamfajer to zauważył przywołał z ziemi ogromne pnącza, które pomogły bohaterom rozprawić się z oponentami. Weather, Karl, Julia i Azmuth postanowili to przedyskutować. Kiedy ci rozmawiali, śledził ich George, który rzucił w ich stronę granat z gazem usypiającym. Bohaterowie nie zdążyli zareagować i usnęli. Po jakiś dwóch godzinach obudzili się przywiązani do słupów, zabezpieczeni kajdankami energetycznymi. W tym miejscu zobaczyli Georga, który mówi jakiemuś olbrzymiemu płonącemu potworowi, że ci są darem dla niego. Tennyson się zaniepokoił tym. Karl kazał Statkowi wyłączyć kajdanki. Zwierzak tak też zrobił i wyłączył kajdanki przyjaciołom. Kiedy George chciał przedstawić im ich Pana to zezłoszczony zobaczył, że uciekli. Kazał Neatherianom znaleźć uciekinierów. W tym czasie ukryci bohaterowie obmyślali plan ucieczki z tego wymiaru. Weather powiedział im, że podczas ucieczki zobaczył bardzo strzeżone pomieszczenie w którym dostrzegł urządzenie tworzące portale do innych wymiarów. Kiedy wyszli z kryjówki zobaczyli, że zostali otoczeni przez mieszkańców Neatheru na których czele stał George. Neatherian chytrze uśmiechnął się i kazał im atakować grupę herosów. Zaczęła się walka. Karl zmienił się w BluePuncha a następnie w jego ostateczną formę. Kiedy sojusznicy Tennysona radzili sobie z wrogami, ten postanowił rozprawić się raz na zawsze z Georgem. Kiedy Neatherian zobaczył jak ostateczny BluePunch szarżuje na niego, to zaczął uciekać a po chwili wskoczył do lawy, aby tam się skryć. Tennyson zatrzymał się przed zbiornikiem magmy. Zmienił się w SteelDude'a i wskoczył do lawy za nieprzyjacielem. Złapał George na samym dnie, wydostał się na powierzchnie i kiedy chciał zadać ostatni cios przerwał mu to wielki Wąż Magmowy atakując go. Potwór wciągnął go do lawy. W tym czasie Weather, Julia, Statek poradzili sobie z Neatherianami i postanowili pomóc Karlosowi. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce walki wynurzył się Wąż Magmowy, którego podduszał SteelDude. Wężowi brakowało dwutlenku węgla co spowodowało śmierć stwora (jego gatunek właśnie oddycha nim). George nie poddawał się, ponieważ gdyby nie złożył daru dla swojego Pana, to ten by go uśmiercił. Postanowił więc użyć ukradzionej Galwanom najnowszej zbroi bojowej. Kiedy do niej wsiadał, jego Pan go zawołał. Neatherianin poszedł do niego a ten wściekły zapytał się gdzie są dary dla niego. Wystraszony sługa odpowiedział, że już niedługo dostanie ich i jego głód zostanie zaspokojony. Igneusmalum (czyli Georga Pan) niechętnie powiedział, że da mu ostatnią szansę. George poszedł więc i wsiadł do zbroi bojowej, następnie wyszedł aby szukać herosów. W tym czasie sami bohaterowie stoją koło budynku z maszyną między wymiarową. SteelDude obezwładnił po cichu strażników będących na zewnątrz. Kazał sojusznikom zostać na zewnątrz. Z formy SteelDude'a zmienił się w Plazmę, następnie wśliznął się pod drzwiami do środka. Wystrzelił po kryjomu kwas w stronę kamer, które zostały później stopione. Kiedy strażnicy w środku go zobaczyli ten szybko ich pokonał, dzięki rozciągliwemu ciału. Kosmita otworzył drzwi, a przyjaciela weszli do środka. Aby dostać się dalej musieli wpisać kod, który składał się z dziewięciu znaków. Plazma nie mógł przecisnąć się przez drzwi, a one same były zbyt potężne żeby je rozwalić. Karl kazał Statkowi "zhakować" drzwi aby te otworzyły się. Kiedy otworzyły się drzwi ujrzeli tam Georga w zbroi bojowej, który szybko ich zaatakował. Robot był bardzo potężny i dawał sobie radę z grupą. Kiedy Statek próbował się z nim scalić ze zbroją to George poraził go prądem co spowodowało zemdlenie zwierzaka. Julia podbiegła do swojego pupila, wróg próbował ją uderzyć, lecz uratował ją Weather. Plazma wśliznął się do środka zbroi i użył kwasu żrącego, który przetopił obwody w robocie. Maszyna Georga padła na ziemię a on sam stał się bezsilny. Tennyson cisnął w ścianę Neatherianinem, który przez to zemdlał. Azmuth szybko uruchomił maszynę do portali i ustawił ich wszechświat. Karl porwał Georga aby dostać więcej informacji o wymiarze Neather, płonącym olbrzymie i Neatherianach. Grupa weszła do niego i pojawiła się na Galwanie Prime, ponieważ Azmuth ustawił taką lokalizacje. W ich normalnym wszechświecie minął miesiąc, ponieważ jeden dzień w Neatherze to trzydzieści dni w ich ojczystym wymiarze. Mimo to wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, że wreszcie są w domu. Karl, Marine, Julia i Statek wrócili na Ziemię. Na ich planecie doszły ich słuchy o nielegalnych eksperymentach na ludziach, oraz, że ich Baza została ukończona. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Azmuth odblokował Karlowi wszystkie próbki DNA w Ultimatrixie. *Bohaterowie odkryli Neather. Postacie *Karl Tennyson *Weather Marine *Julia Yamamoto *Azmuth *Statek *Hydraulicy Wrogowie *Neatherianie **George *Igneusmalum (pierwsze pojawienie) Kosmici *ManShroom *Kulopłot *Szlamfajer (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *BluePunch (krótko) *SteelDude *Plazma (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Ostateczne formy *Ostateczny BluePunch Kategoria:Odcinki Karl 10: Spadkobierca Omnitrixa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki dwu i kilkuczęściowe Karl 10: Spadkobierca Omnitrixa